1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus with an improved supporting structure of a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a television, a monitor for a computer, etc., are collectively called display apparatuses, which comprise a display part to display a picture, and a base part to support the display part.
The display part uses a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), etc., to display a picture.
The base part is seated on a place such as a table, and supports the display part.
The display part has recently increased in size to satisfy various customer needs, and the base part is being developed to stably and easily support the large sized display part.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional display apparatus. As shown therein, a conventional display apparatus 101 comprises a display part 110 to display a picture, and a base part 170 to support the display part 110.
The display part 110 includes an LCD panel (not shown) on which a picture is displayed, a front cover 120 provided in front of the LCD panel rear of the LCD panel. Further, located in a lower part of the rear cover 130, there is a pair of supporting rod accommodating parts 140 to accommodate supporting rods 190 provided in an upper part of the base part 170 (to be described later).
The base part 170 forms a pair, to support the display part 110, and each includes a base 180 to be seated on a place such as a table, and a supporting rod 190 standing on an upper surface of the base 180.
Thus, in the conventional display apparatus 101, the supporting rods 190, provided one in each base part 170, are inserted in the supporting rod accommodating parts 140 provided in the lower part of the display part 110, so that the base parts 170 support the display part 110.
But in the conventional display apparatus, such supporting rods are not sufficient to stably support the large sized display part. Further, the display part cannot rotate relative to the base part, so that not only it is inconvenient to use, but also it results in a relatively large packing volume.